


If I knew it all then(would I do it again?)

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by: Seito’s Graveyard Shift-Always Someone Higher, Isshin is a bad parent, Lady Death - Freeform, Language, death but canon, lady death took care of that, no fullbringers, no wars, the og soul reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Lady Death hated this part of her job the most.Phone fic. Language.
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 62





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy I’ve been depressed af.  
> I’ve seen other lady death stories and I just wanted to write something.
> 
> Inspired by Seito’s Graveyard Shift, Always Someone Higher.
> 
> Enjoy?

Death hated this part of her job.

As she walked silently through the rain soaked streets, she could hear a child crying and wailing for his mother.

If tears could form she’d be misty eyed.

The grass around her thick black robes had frost form on the tips, the moisture sucked clean out of the tiny blades.

 **“Do not weep dear child. For death is not the end.”** She placed her bandaged hand gently on the boys bright head.

The child sniffled and looked up through his tears. “L-lady Death?” He rubbed his tiny fists over his cheeks.

“Yes my child. Your mother says she loves you very much,” Lady Death smiled as the boy had tears well up again. “And to take care of your sisters for her.” She leaned in, placing a kiss on the boys forehead.

Ichigo’s vision blurred and he started to blink as exhaustion overtook his tiny body.

Lady Death stroked his orange hair in comfort until the paramedics arrived.

Grass crunches underfoot as the ghost of the boys mother approached the pair. “Thank you, Lady Death. I am forever in your debt.” Masaki bowed.

“You have a beautiful afterlife ahead of you. No need to be burdened by little ol me.” Death turned her piercing golden eyes onto the women just in time to see a gate open to Soul Society. “Be well, Kurosaki Masaki.”

“And do not burden yourself with worry. I will protect the boy.” She whispered in the fading light, all the while running bony fingers through soft orange locks.

Lady Death leaned over her charge, placing him upon the earth in hearing the sirens close.

A lock of long bright orange hair slipping from her hood.

-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo meets a strange girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coughing my lungs out yay...took a lot of cough medicine and idk. I’m working on my character interactions. I feel they lack something.
> 
> Enjoy!

All throughout Ichigo’s life he was positive someone or something was watching over him.

Many times he’d been in very dangerous situations and Ichigo would emerge without a scratch or hair out of place.

His friends would joke and say he had a guardian angel.

Of course unknown to Ichigo, his friends had been spot on.

But she was no angel.

  
-

  
Death stood on solid air, silently watching over her charge in the night sky. The boy had grown into a handsome young man, she was proud.

The night cool, wind gently tugged at the ends of her robes; underneath, delicate soft feet shown for but a glimpse in the pale moonlight.

The clinics door opened and revealed her charge. His face sat in an angry scowl, he slammed the door and walked quickly away.

Death frowned under her hood. What could upset her charge so?

She stood and thought for a moment. Ichigo turned towards the park. She smiled and disappeared.

-

Stupid goat face. It wasn’t his fault. He knew in his gut it hadn’t been his fault. Then he just goes and says it so nonchalant like talking about the weather.

He kicked a rock down the street, tucking his hands further in his pant pockets. The wind was a bit on the chilly side tonight. Maybe he should of grabbed a jacket.

Coming up to the park, Ichigo saw a girl, she looked to be his age, sat on the same bench as he when upset.

He sat beside her in a huff. 

She had the same hair color as himself. _I wonder if she gets shit for it too_.

He was about to ask if she was alright, but she beat him to it.

“Aren’t you cold?” She hadn’t turned to face him so how would she know? “My names Amira.”

Ichigo glanced over and locked eyes with cloudy gold. She was blind and out so late by herself?

“Ichigo. Aren’t you cold yourself? Sittin barefoot in just a dress. That’s how you get sick.” 

Amira hummed, titling her head back. “I don’t get colds. You should go home Ichigo. Lot of strange things out at night.” Her waist length hair blew in a gust of wind, for a moment making it look like a halo of fire.

“Psh. You mean like yourself? Or that hollow two blocks away?” He knew about them, yes. Just like he could feel his own awaken everyday.

Amira chuckled. “I am no stranger! I gave you my name. Silly boy.”

Ichigo felt heat form high on his cheeks. “You sound so old.”

 _If only you knew_.

Amira felt his eyes on her again. “What are you looking for?” Not at, for. Like she could grant his wish.

“A friend.”

“Hm. Well, may I be that friend?” Amira stood and with ease faced the boy.

“You sure your blind? You move so fluently, like you aren’t afraid of hitting something or someone.”

Amira put hands on her hips and sighed. “Tell ya a secret. I can see others reiatsu and spirits, so I don’t worry about running into things.” She held out her hand.

Ichigo hesitated for just a second. Then grabbed her small hand in his. “How come I can’t feel your reiatsu? I mean...I’m pretty shit at it but I’ve been practicing.” The duo started walking back to Ichigo’s house.

“Dunno. Maybe you aren’t strong enough.” She bumped her shoulder to his. They were the same height, he noticed.

“I’m strong!” His frown was ruined by the blush.

“Of course, of course.” _If you weren’t, how else would you protect your sisters?_

“You have any family?” Ichigo asked after a while of walking.

“Yes. But they all passed away when I was young.”

“You have a place to stay? My dad has a clinic-“ Amira shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“You are very kind, Ichigo, I thank you. But I already have a place with an old friend, no need to worry about me.” She smiled warmly.

“Okay. Here’s my number if you ever need anything. N-not...ya know. Just in case you need a patch up, dads got great band aids.”

She nodded. “Thank you. Be well, Kurosaki Ichigo” Amira turned away, not seeing the look of shock on the others face. Be well, Kurosaki Masaki.

“Wait!” Ichigo called out but Amira was already out of sight.

  
-

  
“Welcome back, Queeny.”

“Told you not to call me that anymore Zangestu.”

Zangetsu shrugged. “Old habits die hard.”

She chuckled at her old friend, long midnight robe falling around her slim frame. “I see. Any news of Soul Society?”

“Nah, fuckers wouldn’t dare send someone cuz’ it’s yer town.”

“Language Shiro.”

Zangetsu stuck his blue tongue out at her childishly.

Lady Death rolled her eyes and left the lounge gracefully, never making a sound. “Watch the boy, Zangetsu. I’ll be back.”

“Sure thing, Queeny.” Zangetsu cackled as she left flipping him the bird. She never changes.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death confronts a problem and helps Ichigo understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been just hours lol but I was bored in between coughing and wrote another chapter. So far this is the final one. I don’t want to deal with canon shit so this is when ichi is 16-17. Also bumpin up the rating cuz my mind wonders and I’m a depressed bitch so I have some warnings.
> 
> First is Lady Deaths ‘human’ name is Fou Amira, Amira Fou for states way of names. A-mer-a is how I pronounce it, if that helps and Fou is from Dgm lol.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Warnings! : Language. Implied/referenced past and current child abuse. Emotional abuse.
> 
> Now enough notes!! Go read :D Enjoy!

The smooth streets of Seireitei were warm under her bare feet. Her long dark robes swished and swayed in her stride to the first division.

Many Shinigami kneeled as she went past, others looked on in bewilderment.

The third division captain shunpoed in her path making her halt her step.

“Ichimaru Gin. You’ve grown.” Lady Death greeted with a nod of her hooded head.

“My, it’s a pleasure to meet you again.” Gin bowed.

“Likewise. Now, I have a meeting with Yama-kun. Tell Ran-Chan I said hello.” She continued on, ignoring the ‘Lady Death’s’ around her as others bowed in respect.

  
-

  
“Ello love.” Lady Death chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

The captains shook their heads in amusement. Gin coming in behind her and taking his stance in line next to Aizen.

The Soutaicho sighed in his old age. “You’ve wanted a meeting. But have yet to state why.”

Death summoned a chair from nothing, plopping down with a sigh of relief. “It was a long walk for these old bones.” She joked. Then she continued with a serious voice that held no room for argument. “I want Kurosaki Ichigo and his family out of Soul Society’s business. He is _my_ charge. Therefore under my protection.” She held Yamamotos gaze, her cold golden eyes piercing through his flames.

“Very well. And if you prove unable to protect the boy-“

Lady Death stood and in a blink of an eye, held her obsidian Daito in her hand, pointed at the Soutaicho. “How _dare_ you think me incapable to protect _my_ charge.” Her reiatsu shimmered around her in angry turrets around her frame. Her hood blew back in the wind made by her power.

Everyone gasped.

“So that’s where you’ve been all these years. Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“I am not him.” Lady Death glared her gold eyes surrounded by inky darkness at the Soutaicho.

Ukitake cleared his throat in hopes of diffusing the tension. “If you are not, why do you share the same facial structure as the Young Kurosaki Ichigo?”

Lady Death shifted her gaze to the 13th Taicho, a deep frown lining her orange brow.

“That’s personal.”

The Soutaicho slammed his cane down. “We shall accept your request in keeping the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, from falling into our troubles. In return, we expect you to keep Karakura Town safe.”

“I’ve been keeping every soul safe for decades, you’ve nothing to worry about.”

“Dismissed.” The old captain said to his fellow captains. No way would he order Death around.

But she left at the words, she pulled her hood back over her bright locks and opened a garganta. A smirk formed at the annoyed shouts from the guards.

  
-

  
“How is he?”

Zangetsu threw her a tablet with video feed of Ichigo’s school.

He was being picked on by a sisters high schools students. What was it called again? She was getting forgetful in her old age.

“They ain’t from that school. They are yakuza. Ichi always did have a lot of enemy’s.”

Death flicked his forehead on her way by his chair, changing her form to Amira. “I told you to keep watch over him-“

“I did! He’s watched ain’t he?”

“In _person_ , Zangetsu.” Death sighed and opened a portal to town.

“Don’t forget shoes!”

“I know, I know!” She yelled back before the void closed around her.

  
-

  
“You copyin’ meh?!” No he wasn’t. This was his natural hair... etc. etc.

Ichigo was about to kick the brute but a familiar head of similar hair blocked his field of view.

“Ya got a problem dickwad?!” _**And ya tell me to watch the language**_. Zangetsu cackled in her head. _Shush you._

“Amira?”

She turned her ‘blind’ eyes on him and smiled. “One moment.”

Ichigo stood back in stunned silence. The three students on the ground in seconds with bruises forming from being punched in the face.

“Now. Let’s be clear. Do not threaten my friend. Got it?” She leaned down in the so called ‘leaders’ face and turned her eyes normal for a moment, the teens paled and nodded; standing shakily then hightailed it out of there.

Amira smiled and nodded to herself.

“Impressive. Not even Kurosaki is that brutal.” _Ishida_.

Ichigo turned at his cousins voice. The dark haired teen pushing his glasses up his nose in habit.

“Just protecting my friend. You must be Ishida Uryū.” She bowed in greeting. Ishida returning with a slight nod of his head. “My name is Fou Amira, but you can just call me Amira. Lunch? I’m starved.” She grabbed Ichigo’s hand as she walked by, dragging the poor teen when he didn’t get his footing.

“H-hey! Wait!” Ichigo caught up with her quick pace and slipped his hand back in hers. Not romantically, he just felt safe with her hand in his.

“Silly boy.” Smirking, Amira felt the way his reiatsu lowered slightly then went back to normal. _He must of met Zangetsu while I was away._

_**He did. Not that ya bothered to ask...** _

Really?

“What’s on the menu?” Ichigo broke the silence, not noticing that Ishida hadn’t been following them.

“Ramen!” She held up her arm and pointed to the sky in victory. She was enjoying acting like a teen again.

Ichigo chuckled beside her. “I know just the place.” They raced each other to the stall, both out of breath and smiling ear to ear.

  
-

  
Later that night Ichigo got into a heated argument with Isshin. The teen (now 17, how time flies) stormed out of the front door and slammed it shut. He didn’t noticed or feel the high level hollow moving swiftly towards him in his anger.

Lady Deaths eyes widened. Summoning her Daito, she flashed in his path, sword held at the ready in front of her and slashed upward.

Ichigo stumbled backwards, almost falling but catching himself. He watched as the cloaked figure took down the hollow with one swipe of their sword.

Their head bowed as if in prayer; Ichigo stumbled up behind the person, placing a hand on a slim shoulder, Ichigo turned the other to face him.

“Amira?” He whispered, as if speaking any louder would scare the other away.

Lady Death didn’t want to show herself like this, her emotions always got in the way when Ichigo was involved. And she couldn’t bare to lose another.

She sighed and opened her eyes that had been closed.

“You have...”

She smiled and cupped his warm cheek in her bandaged right. “I think it best to have this conversation inside, silly boy.”

Her hand knew it would feel like nothing in his skin. She was hoping he’d understand.

She sonidoed them back to his room, their room. Death looked around at the music posters next to Shakespeare. The Quincy bedspread. The small but perfect desk. She smiled sadly but her tears were dried up and she could not cry.

“Why do you look like me?” Ichigo asked once he sat in his desk chair.

She sighed and sat on the bed. It didn’t creak like usual once someone sat.

“I am you. Sorta. I gave up my soul defeating someone very powerful, very evil. He messed with our hollow, Zangetsu. In doing so, brought me on the brink of death. But, instead of fearing death, I became it. I devoured it and went back in time.”

“But you gave your soul up. How-?”

She gestured with her left at the bed, “I made no sound sitting, I know this bed creaks, it’s old. The ground I walk upon becomes frozen. I feel neither warmth nor cold, soft or rough, food is ash on my tongue; my soul is missing from this world and with it, my sense of self.”

In that time Zangetsu appeared by her side, leaning against the window frame.

She glanced back and smiled, looking for support that he gave freely.

“Is there a way to fix your soul?” Ah, such a caring boy. Never asking when or if this would happen to himself but instead worrying about her.

Zangetsu chuckled beside her.

Death shook her head. “No, I am very old it is gone into rebirth.”

“Who has it now?”

She leaned forward, causing Ichigo to do the same until her lips grazed his ear. She whispered, “You, my child.” She pulled back with a smile, taking his hands in hers. “Remember the day at the river?”

She knew he did. It was why some nights he’d storm out of the house.

Ichigo nodded.

“I held you until help came. I promised Masaki I would watch over you, I do not broke promises. That night in the park, you looked so lonely,” She lifted a hand to wipe away tear tracks from his healthy tan cheek. “I couldn’t help myself, I had to cheer you up even if I took on Amira’s appearance.” She chuckled softly as Ichigo tried to dry his tears.

“I remember hearing ‘Be well, Kurosaki Masaki’ before I fell asleep that day. You said it all those months ago to me, I had called for you but you vanished.”

“Coward I am, I ran once I heard you. I was hoping you’d remember though.” The silence that fell upon them wasn’t strained or sad, they just sat and held onto the other. Like they always did when Ichigo had lunch. He felt warm and safe.

“Will I be like you?” Ichigo asked after a while. Sad he had to break the peaceful quietness.

“No. You have a full soul and I saw to it that you’d remain that way.” She brought their joined hands to her lips and softly pressed a kiss to the back of his.

Ichigo suddenly had a feeling once she did that. She acted like his-their-mother.

  
-

  
Death laid holding her charge until he fell asleep. For once in a very long time Ichigo had a peaceful expression in sleeps grasp. She had ran her hand lovingly through his soft hair until he dozed off. 

She had one thing to take care of.

She looked at Zangetsu.

He nodded from his position by the window, having not moved.

“Watch him.”

“Tch. Like ya need to ask.” He replied barely above a whisper.

Lady Death strode from her charges room, each step silent like the last. The girls asleep and dreaming upstairs. Isshin was still in the clinic.

-

The lights flickered then shut off above Isshin’s desk.

He got up and cheeked the breaker. Turning, he came face to face with Lady Death. She smiled, her fangs showing in the returned lighting.

“It has come to my attention that you are abusing your son. Do you deny?”

“Who are you and how did you get in my house?”

She moved towards him and he stepped back, they did that until his desk hit the backs of his knees.

“You ever lay another finger on that boy I will cut it off. You say anything about how Masaki was his fault, I send you personally to Soul Society. Understand?”

“I am a captain!-“

She leaned in, face a hairs breath away from his and hissed. “I am Lady Death.”

  
-

  
Ichigo woke up rested for once. No alarm going off for school, no stupid goat face screaming morning. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and found that Lady Death never left. And her Zangetsu had stayed watch all night.

His was still quiet. Like he was far away but in reach. If his partnership with his zanpakuto is anything like hers, then Ichigo thinks they’ll get along just fine.

“Lady Death,” Ichigo smiled his rare smile at her. “Good morning.”

She returned it and gave him the plate she had waiting for breakfast. “Morning. I see you slept well?”

“I did. Thank you.” Ichigo said thanks before digging into his meal. Yuzu’s speciality cheesy veggie omelets! It melted on his tongue. He moaned in delight.

Death chuckled watching the teen. She remembered Yuzu’s omelets and how she’d always make them extra cheesy for her.

“I kind of wonder where Isshin is with his ‘training’. But I’m enjoying the peace and quiet too much to bother.”

She left rare anger swell in her hollow chest then deflate at Zangetsu glare sent her way.

“Do not worry. I have had a stern talking to with him.”

“Oh. Then I guess-“

She booped his nose to distract him. “Silly boy. I had him do the same to me. Though, not as bad. A parent is suppose to protect and provide for their children and it saddens me that he has not.”

Ichigo sat his tray to the side and fidgeted his fingers. “Why do you sound so old?”

“I am old.”

“Yes, but you look my age. Yet you sound hundreds of years old.”

Death looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s because I am. Just, in the thousands more like. Don’t look at me like that you twerp!” She huffed.

Ichigo laughed. “Seriously? Twerps all you got?”

“It fits.” Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

She tackled him back to laying down, her long braid slipping over her shoulder as she sat on his stomach. “I win!”

“Psh! Whatever. I was caught off guard is all!”

“Uh huh, sure.” She laughed at the blush on his cheeks. Zangetsu moved the tray for them, now they were laying side to side on a too small bed both knew so well, staring up at a ceiling both hoped to moved to see the stars.

“Tell me about your past.” Ichigo gently wove his fingers with her bandaged right.

“Hmmm. Well, it started with a young Shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia. She’s a short fierce firecracker. She gave me her powers to save Karin-Chan from a stray hollow...” They laid there for hours. Ichigo listening intently to Lady Deaths life-his pass life-never interrupting her, never questioning her choices. Cause honestly? He’d have done it the same too just to keep his loved ones from suffering.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who has left Kudos and clicked on this story :) it means a lot! Cya in the next story or chapter!


	4. Letter From Lady Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo finds a letter returning home from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Destiny(game) lore and my brain thought of this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

_**A Letter; from Lady Death.** _

* * *

  
My dearest Ichigo,

I have left the title of “Protector” to you, my strong one.

I believe you will do just fine if you are having doubts.

My old friend Urahara Kisuke will answer any questions you may have in the future. Trust him but also be weary; he is a sneaky one.

Soul Society will not bother you or your loved ones so do not fret. Also, don’t be so hard on Rukia. She was my first friend and my last.

I hope you’ll forgive Zangetsu, he only wants what is best for you. Even if it doesn’t seem like it at the time. He loves you very much.

Isshin (I have no hope for that fool) though as I say that, I hope he becomes the parent you’ve been needing, not one you’ve been avoiding.

And don’t be too hard on Miss Inoue. She’s a good girl but in the end, her and Tatsuki married and had many ruggrats. (I probably shouldn’t of told you that. Oh well.)

I know me having no soul was hard on you. But you see, I do have one still; he is Zangetsu. He has kept me alive for many a years.

What I never told you was my fight with Aizen. (He is a very nice young man now, I wouldn’t worry about him.)

I used the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

The aftermath was the lose of my powers and the skin of my right arm and torso. The output of so much raw energy was too much without my hollow present; it burned down to bone.

I don’t wish for that fate on my worst enemy.

Just know, as you live your life of freedom, know it came at a cost. I paid it in full so you wouldn’t have to.

Zangetsu says to smile more. And keep Karin in line and hug Yuzu every time you see her.

I do hope with all my hollow heart that I will get to see you again. But, like many things in unlife, it is often unfair.

Battles rage on always. Dead will always be in need and I, am their Reaper.

Ichigo, if this is delivered by Aron, I have likely passed.

If it is Sagira, I am still out there and I will see you again.

Take care.

-Lady Death, Shiba Ichigo~

-

“Yuzu, who delivered this?” Ichigo called from the living room. Gently placing the note back in its rose gold envelope.

Soon her light brown hair came into view, mixing bowl in hand. “A young man named Aron, I believe. Why?”

Ichigo nodded. “No reason. You need help baking?”

“I could always use your help Ichi-nii!”

He smiled after his sister bounced back to the kitchen.

 _I’ll protect them. All of them. For you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos! I love you all so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thanks for readin <3


End file.
